


Closer

by Zombitch



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gay Stuff, Half assed smut, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombitch/pseuds/Zombitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The robots are doing their work and life in Space is quiet. Good thing there is a Donovan that makes a certain Powell less bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Powell entered his room after a boring day. The robots were doing their jobs and have been since the day he and Donovan arrived at the station.

He looked through the window and saw the Earth. Everything looked so calm, the room and the station were quiet and he felt weird, like he knew he missed something that wasn't ever going to be his. 

He lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling and he sighed.  
He thought he was starting to hear steps on the corridor and in a few seconds, there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" He said. "Come on in." He knew it was Donovan. They were alone with the robots on the ship.

Greg couldn't exactly say a visit would improve his mood right now.

Mike opened the door and looked at Greg, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

No. Greg was not okay. But he couldn't do anything about it so why would it matter?

"Yeah. I think I'm just a little tired, that's all." Powell glanced at him and Donovan closed the door, letting himself in.

"Tired from what?" He laughed. "Those robots are doing their job and nothing weird has happened." He stopped and took a breath. "Which, actually is weird, knowing us." He smirked. Greg wished those lips would...

No. Donovan is his friend and coworker and probably has a chick waiting for him back on Earth.

He put a pillow over his head and sighed. "From sitting here doing nothing." He mumbled.

He then moved on the bed so that he was sitting on it, looking at Donovan.

The other man chuckled. "I get it, I get it."

He then looked into Greg's eyes. He ruffled his hair and said:

"I just checked the robots, they're all good as we expected." His voice was calm and blended in well with the overall mood of the station.

Gred just stayed there, in his bed, drowning in his thoughts. He knew he had to stop himself from thinking and overthinking, but he couldn't...he felt something in his chest that was eating away at his heart. It was even harder to ignore his feelings for Donovan when he had nothing to do, nothing to fix, nothing to help with in the meantime.

"I know." He swallowed.

He looked at Mike's lips. He stared for a second and Mike probably saw that, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Donovan came closer to then bed and took his shoes off.

The silence was unusual but again, Powell wasn't in the mood for anything.

Then Donovan sighed and seated himself next to Powell and looked him in the eye. "What's on your mind, buddy?"  
He could feel Donovan's warmth and wished he could take his hand into his and feel him close.

"I was just thinking..." Powell trailed off, looking over Donovan's shoulder, at the planet in front of him.

"Yeah?" He was studied by Donovan. Heaven knows how much he hated his situation. He wished he had put on a fake smile and made a crappy joke with his mate instead. Now Donovan was looking at him so...weird. Almost loving, which he knew it was just a game his mind was playing with him. Just like the way Mike looked at his lips while waiting for his answer, then into his eyes and at his hand, which was almost touching the other man's.

He sighed and once again, Donovan looked at him. A strand of hair fell onto his forehead. Donovan shifted closer to him, so their legs touched, and put his hair into place.

He did what?? Greg could not process this.

He breathed in. "Are you eager to see your family?" Powell asked.

Donovan looked around. "Yeah, you could say that. In 2 weeks, when we return back home, my parents will be in Europe so...I'll have to wait more to see them."  
He then fixed his gaze on Powell.

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Well, my cousin will probably make a cake for me and her kids will eat it...that's it."

So Donovan didn't have a girlfriend. That raised his hopes a little.

"Why? Do you?"

"Yeah, I guess."  They said nothing more. He could hear Donovan's slow breathing. His own heart thumped against his chest.

After a little while sitting in silence, he decided to do something. It was hugh time he did, since he figured hiding and ignoring his feelings for his mate would do him no good.

2 weeks with this man, in this terrible quietness and boredom would kill him.

He came closer to Donovan, who didn't move and who studied him closely.

Powell swore he could smell his cologne (couldn't help but wonder why he uses it in space) and he suddenly felt dizzy.

Donovan looked at him curiously. He bit his lip and waited. His face looked so beautiful in the dim light of the lamp. He looked at the man who had his back at all times, who discovered his weak points and who'd gotten to know him so well. 

Powell closed the space between them and pressed his mouth against Donovan's soft one. At first, Donovan didn't react, but he kissed Powell back in a few moments.   
He wrapped his hands around Powell's neck and Powell moved closer. 

He tasted sweet, like home. Powell felt weak to his knees, like a little schoolgirl. He remembered all those times when he wanted to kiss Donovan's lips so bad.  
When he always asked Greg if he's okay, if he needs anything. When he joked about his long gone moustache. When he looked at him with so much trust and asked for a smaller screwdriver  while fixing the coffee maker.

Now he could feel Donovan's soft skin as he moved his hands up his arms and wished to take off his damn shirt while he felt up his torso.

The man hummed against his lips and bit the bottom one, licking it and letting it go.

They parted and stared at each other. Donovan whistled.

"I am...impressed."

"What?"  
"I've been waiting for this to happen for a while."

Powell wanted to punch him. All his worries, sadness were caused by his feelings for his mate. But now apparently Donovan liked him too and was acting so casually.

 

 "Oh really?" Greg smirked. "Did you expect this?"

And with that, he shifted his weight on Donovan, who fell on his back.  
He delivered another peck on his lips and moved to his neck, straddling the other man's hips.

He kissed the soft, salty skin beneath his lips and worked his way to the ear. He bit the earlobe softly and Donovan whimpered under him, putting his hands around Powell's body.

He then nipped at his partner's neck, who dug his fingers into his back.

"Not that I've gone mad, but I want to make sure even the robots know" Donovan smirked and his mouth was left open when Powell started sucking and biting at a certain  spot on his neck. After a few moments, he felt Powell's hot breath on his neck. He let out a small moan when his mate kissed the abused skin softly.

He put a hand in Powell's hair, who was looking at him with so much love. Then, he moved themselves so that he was the one straddling Greg, who was sitting on the bed, with Donovan on top of him. His knees touched Greg's hips and he pulled his partner into a hot kiss. He tasted so good and his tongue clashed against his, taking in all the sensations.

Greg moved his hands a little bit lower and Donovan placed them on his butt, then he moved his hands back into Greg's hair, pulling gently.

Greg let out a small sound and grabbed his butt, which made Donovan arch his back and moan into his partner's mouth. He could feel Greg smirk a little so he bit his lip and went back to the heated kiss, moving his hands to Powell's neck.

He felt the man getting hard. He started making more and more desperate noises which Donovan loved.  
He himself felt turned on by their make out and started moving into Powell's lap, grinding their crotches together. They broke the kiss and Greg buried his nose into Mike's neck, breathing heavily.

The other continued, his movement getting faster and faster. A moan escaped his lips and he felt himself getting very close. Greg found his weak spot on his neck and started biting and licking around it.

They both reached their high at the same time, when Donovan moved his hips even faster and Powell helped him with the pace moving him by his bottom.

Donovan came with a strangled moan and kissed Greg through his high. After that, Donovan got off him and stayed by his side on the bed.

They were looking at each other, their gazes expressing more than words could.  
Donovan took Powell's hand and kissed it, putting it against his chest.

They woke up the next morning in each other's arms and Powell swore he had the best sleep ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, I hoped you liked this. If you want more fanfic with these 2, you just have to tell me. I'm bored and I hope this wasn't as shitty as I think it is :)


End file.
